GoldenSun: Legend of Luna
by Rakia
Summary: What happens when 2 mysterious creatures steal The Rubies of Luna? Follow along with Susa and four other adepts to find out! Please Review, this is my first one!


**Golden Sun: Legend of Luna**  
**_Chapter 1_**

Susa laid on his bed, gazing at the wall. Slowly, he rose to see that Kushinada was up and out of bed.  
"A bright light woke me up." Kushinada said.  
"Where did it come from?" Susa replied.  
"I saw it out of my window." Kushinada said, and slowly walked to Susa's window.  
"What do you think it was?" Susa asked. Kushinada looked down.  
"I'm not sure, but I think I know where we can find out."  
"What do you mean?" Susa asked.  
"The shrine."

As Susa and Kushinada walked up to the stairs of The shrine, Uzume rushed out, looking angry. Susa stopped her.  
"What is the matter Uzume?" Susa asked.  
"I saw a bright light up near Gaia Rock, so I asked the elders what it was, but they didn't know!" Uzume said angrily.  
"That is also what Kushinada saw out of her window." Susa said, trying to figure out what it was.  
"Well, there is nothing we can do except try and see what it was..." Kushinada said with excitement in her voice.  
"No," Susa said stopping Kushinada, "I will go, you two head straight for home."  
"But you always get to have all of the fun!" Kushinada complained.  
"Kushinada, it isn't fun working day and night waiting while training for an actual fight, and when you get a fight, you end up either losing, winning half dead, or winning with no damages, all of those aren't very fun, even if you win, you would really want to rest!" Susa said with a little bit of anger in his voice.  
"I'm sorry Susa." Kushinada said.  
"Kushinada, I should be sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you, but still, I will be the one going not you two." Susa replied.

Susa started heading off for Gaia Rock. Once he got there, he saw something that he knew might happen someday, but never wanted it to happen. He saw the four rubies of Luna floating above the ground, like they were going to take off!

Susa thought of what could happen if the Rubies of Luna got into the wrong hands. But how did they even start to activate? Someone must have done it that was the only logical explanation! But, who, he didn't see anyone around the damp, mucky cave. Quickly Susa remembered that he could stop them, just by grabbing them all now! So he headed for the rubies, but he was to late, they flew off, and he didn't even know where they went!  
"Darn! I can't believe that I let them slip away, my thoughts are always interfering!" Susa said with a yell. Just then, he heard giggles; they were coming from behind the rocks where the rubies were! He had met these evil creatures before, but he thought he had killed them! "What are you two doing here!" Susa said to the intruders. Quickly, the two creatures ran away, Susa started chasing them, but they were to fast for him. Susa went back to Izumo, disappointed with himself.

"What happened Susa, you look disappointed." Kushinada said.  
"The four Rubies of Luna, they're gone, Ruby of Darkness, Light, Shadows and Stars! I saw who did it, but I thought I killed them before..." Susa replied.  
"Kyprinth and Kyprenta...are back!" Uzume yelled.  
"Yes, but I will find them, I will go to the town of Prox, and find them, but I will also have to find the rubies before they do, if I'm not mistaken, they are supposed to go in items that are located in Sanctums am I correct?" Susa asked.  
"Yes, but they could be anywhere!" Uzume replied.

Quickly Susa headed off, to find the four rubies. But what if he was to late, and Kyprinth and Kyprenta got into the Tower of Luna first? These were questions he didn't want answered. As Susa was going onto his boat, he heard something, but it was just probably one of the seagulls. Susa wondered how he would get to Prox. He got there before, but that wasn't his doing so he just sailed and sailed, along the blue, smooth sea...

Susa was thinking again of how he was going to get to Prox, suddenly he heard something, it was the same noise as before, the seagull, but he looked at where the noise was coming from, and someone was being captured by Proxians! Susa quickly turned the ship over there, and jumped off it, still thinking of what he was going to do.  
"Hey, Proxians, what are you doing with him!" Susa yelled at them.  
"Why do you need to know, he's none of your business anyways!" One of the Proxians yelled back.  
"My sworn duty to Sol is to protect anyone in need, and this person here, looks like he's in need. So back off, or you will die on this very spot!" Susa said.  
"Yeah right, just you? Ha! Come on Jaler let's get him!" The Proxian yelled. The Proxians started charging at Susa, but Susa dodged them as fast as anyone could, then right when they were behind him, he slashed them.  
"How...could we lose...to one man..." Jaler said with disappointment.  
"Are you alright?" Susa said to the now freed boy." Are you hurt anywhere?" Susa said again.  
"N-no...I'm fine...thank you for saving me..."  
"Well, maybe I should take you home, where do you live?" Susa asked. Suddenly, Susa sensed something, he was sensing Psyenergy nearby.  
"Do...you know Psyenergy?" Susa asked like he just welcomed a new family member into his family.  
"Is that what my power is? Well sorry about reading your mind...I just wanted to know why you were traveling on a ship..." The boy said.  
"Well, I guess, now you know." Susa said. He sensed Psyenergy again.  
'I wonder if this boy can help me get to Prox' Susa sensed the boy was reading his mind again.  
"I'm sorry for doing that again...I'm just curious...my name is Matthew by the way..." The boy said.  
"It's alright Matthew, I've met others like you before, they had the same powers as you." Susa replied.  
"Oh, and to answer your question, I do know how to get to Prox...and I would be willing to help you...if you want me to that is..." Matthew said.

So Matthew told him how to get to Prox, and told him that he would accompany him, just to make sure he got there safe, and that he got there! Together they set off to get the rubies!

Susa was worried...worried that they weren't going to get to Prox. It was already turning Night, and they weren't far from where they started off. Well at least that's what it felt like to Susa.  
"How long do you think it will take us to get there?" Susa asked.  
"I don't know...maybe two days...at least three days I'd say." Matthew replied.  
"Three days!" Susa replied.  
"Yes three days, Prox isn't very near you know!" Matthew said.  
"Ok well, Isn't Prox on the sea?" Susa asked.  
"You don't know anything!" Matthew said." I'm a Jupiter adept...which means I can use teleport, I just have to regain all of ,my Psyenergy first, it takes up a lot you know."  
"Well, maybe we should go and rest in the town nearest to Prox?" Susa said with a grin.  
"Which would be..." Matthew replied.  
"Um...I don't know, maybe we should check on a map, or maybe we should just go to the next town we see, you can choose." Susa said.  
"Let's go to the next town we see, after all, we would have to buy the map." Matthew said.  
So they went to the next town they saw, but first they had to cross through the Gondowan Cliffs, so they did, and they went to Contigo, the next town they saw. They rested there, and bought some weapons in the morning.  
"How do you feel today?" Susa asked as Matthew was waking up.  
"I feel good, are we going to get those weapons?" Matthew replied.  
"Yup, we just have to go to the shop, and pay the Inn keeper." Susa said. So they did that, and went to the Weapon shop.  
"Well, howdy we got Customers Darling, We got Customers!" The Weapon Store Keeper said running off.  
"Ok...I don't want to know what's going on with him, lets just look at the weapons, pay, and leave!" Matthew said freaked out at the Weapon store Keeper.  
Suddenly the Store Keeper came back with a woman. Probably his wife.  
"See I told you Darling, we got customers, and you didn't believe me!" The Store Keeper said.  
"Yeah, well ask them what they want!" The woman replied.  
"Hello how may I help you today!" The store keeper said.  
"We would like to buy some weapons." Susa said. "Just let us look for a while to find what we want."  
So they looked, and a glimmer of light caught Susa's eye.  
"Wow...this is a good sword, looks good, price is resonable."Susa said walking over to the counter and paying.  
"I found mine, it's a pretty good sword, that casts a whirlwind!" Matthew said, also walking over to the counter and paying.  
"Would that be all?" The Store keeper said with a high-pitched voice at the end.  
"Yes" Matthew said impatient to get away from the man.

"Can you teleport us there now? Susa asked Matthew.  
"I might be able to." Matthew replied. Suddenly his whole body started to glow with a purple Aura. "Quickly hold on to me before I teleport." Susa did as Matthew said, and he reached him just as they teleported.  
"Whew! That was a close one!" Susa said as they were nearing Prox.  
"Yeah, well when I say something, you have to do it fast, that's always what it's like for me..." Matthew replied to Susa.  
"What do you mean?" Susa asked.  
"Well you see, as I was a baby, my parents saw me use whirlwind...but I didn't know I could, ever since then, my parents used me as a tool. They figured out I could read minds, and eventually teleport places. As I said before, they used me as a tool, to do their bidding, I never had any free time to myself, all I did was what they said, or they would send me out...by myself. So I decided it would be better to do things I wanted, so I disobeyed them...and they...sent me out..." Matthew said nearly crying.  
"Wow Matthew...I never knew, why didn't you tell me before?" Susa asked again.  
"Well, after that, I got attacked by the Proxians, it was a good ting that you helped me...or I would be a prisoner." Matthew replied.  
"Ok, I'm going to give you a little time to recover from that, then we will go to Prox." Susa said.  
"No, it's ok, we can go now, the sooner, the better!" Matthew Replied.  
"Alright then, all we have to do now, is get to Prox, it shouldn't be that far." Susa said, already starting to walk.

"We're nearing Prox...I can see it just up ahead." Susa said to Matthew as he gave him self a lucky medal to increase his luck.  
"G-good..." Matthew said shivering because of the coldness of where they were.  
"What's the matter? Oh yeah, you're not used to the coldness of Prox, right?" Susa replied.  
"why-yeah...Just not used to it...that's all." Matthew said. Suddenly Matthew fell to the ground. Susa tried to use cure, it didn't work, he tried to use revive on him, but it wasn't working either!  
"Matthew...Matthew, wake up!" Susa yelled. 'I have to take him to the healer of Prox!' Susa thought.  
As he entered Prox, Susa found the two Thieves that brang him on this quest. ' I will have to deal with them later.' Susa thought.  
He entered the Sanctum to find that the healer was missing! Susa walked up to the table. Lucky for Susa there was the Healers best apprentice there, and he knew everything that he had to do, and he could do all of them to! ' Good thing I had the Lucky medal!' Susa thought again. " Excuse me, apprentice healer." Susa said as the Apprentice came over.  
"Yes, could I help you?" The Apprentice asked.  
"I need you to heal my friend here." Susa said. The Apprentice shook his head in agreement and began.  
"Uh-oh..." The Apprentice said. " It looks like I can't heal him...he wont wake up...not even the great healer could heal him!" As he was saying that Matthew woke up.   
"Susa...what happened?" Matthew asked Susa.  
"You fainted on the ground and no one could heal you!" Susa answered.  
"I...had a dream, and as soon as the dream was over...I woke up." Matthew replied.  
"Hmm...well, what happened in this dream? Susa said.  
"Well, it was a dream from when I was a child, a little baby, it was the day my parents abandoned me. I saw it all over again...them kicking me out, then me staying all alone for 4 years...with no place to call home." Matthew said nearing tears in his eyes.  
"Thank Sol that you were able to wake up..." Susa said. " Common, let's get outta this sanctum, I saw the thieves that brang us to this horrible fate."  
"Alright, let's go and see why they did what they did!" Matthew said.  
"Why are you just standing here? If you say you saw them, then go after them!" A mysterious voice said. Susa and Matthew Turned around and saw Kyprinth and Kyprenta, the two fiends who did all of this.  
"If you come to get us, and kill us now is your chance!" Kyprenta said.  
"Except in the place of our liking!" Kyprinth said.

Kyprinth and Kyprenta were arguing for a little while, you could then see a smile on their faces, they had come to an agreement. "Come with us." Kyprenta said.  
"We will show you where to go." Kyprinth said.

They lead them to their place.  
"We will go first, any arguments?" Susa said.  
"No, we don't have a problem with it." Kyprenta replied.

Susa started off by running to Kyprinth, sword unsheathed, he charged at him, getting closer and closer. Suddenly, when Susa got there and slashed, he disappeared.   
"W-where did he go?" Susa asked.  
"Watch out!" Susa heard Matthew yell. He looked up and he saw Kyprinth coming down with sword out. He was coming fast. Susa had to think quickly. He quickly grabbed Kyprenta. Kyprinth and Kyprenta collided, and they were both badly damaged.

"Ouch!" Kyprenta yelled in anger.  
"You will pay for that someday!" Kyprinth said. They started walking away, but it was more like limping. They suddenly teleported away.  
"Heh, nice job I guess." Someone said from behind a tree. Susa and Matthew looked behind there, and it was a man with blue hair!

"W-who are you?" Matthew tried to ask sounding tough, but it didn't come out like that.  
"My name is Serko. It was short." He said.  
"What was short?" Susa asked.  
"It was disappointing, I was hoping to see better." Serko quickly replied. The 5'9 man walked around them. He had broad shoulders, and a black cape on top of his black leather jacket. It seemed he knew something about Susa and Matthew the way he was smirking. "Well, I guess it doesn't matter to you, since you won by luck." Serko said.  
"What was short?" Susa asked again.  
"Your battle. All good battles are long."  
"Well, I think it's better then losing!" Matthew replied.  
"That's what you think, but to me, you're wrong. I have got to go now, hopefully, I wont see another one of your battles." Serko said after a long pause. With that said, a flash of blue light was shot out on Serko, and when it was gone he disappeared.

"Wow, that was…weird." Susa said shocked at what happened.  
"We should just keep moving. We have to find Kyprinth and Kyprenta, anyways." Matthew said. As they were walking, trying to find the two dastardly thieves, they came upon a board, it looked like it was made out of cardboard, but they could be wrong.  
"What's this?" Susa said to himself, eyeing the board suspiciously.

"How could you have lost…to them?" Serko said to Kyprinth. "They're half rate fighters!"  
"Well, let me see YOU face them, then I will decide for myself!" The villain said.  
"I was planning on that, well, when I have the chance! Anyways, you should check out that contest, near the centre of Prox."  
"What contest?"  
"There's a contest in your hometown, and you didn't know about it? It is a fighting contest, it's about strength, and mental instincts." Serko said, trying as best as he can to explain it.  
"You're right…I might join this thing after all…"Kyprinth replied.

"What is it?" Matthew asked as he saw Susa stop to look at a board. They were near the centre of Prox, and they hadn't found Kyprinth or Kyprenta anywhere.  
"It's a contest of mental, and physical strength." Susa replied. The sign said something like this:

Come to the event of the season, the contest everyone has been hoping for, Get ready for the Matos Kalytos, the Physical, and mental challenge.

"What does 'Matos Kalytos mean?" Matthew asked. A near by Proxian was walking by. He didn't look like any other Proxian; he looked more like Susa and Matthew…a human.  
"It means Mental and Physical, but I think they could've come up with a better name then that."  
"Wow, thanks a lot…ugh…I'm sorry, what's your name?"  
"My name is Shards."  
"Wow, how'd you get that name?" Matthew asked.  
"Well, my parents named me that because when I was born, my eyes looked like broken pieces of glass."  
"That must've been pretty cool. Anyways, are you entering this contest?" Susa asked Shards.  
"Well, I haven't figured out if I want to or not, but, you'll know if I enter or not."  
The next couple days when by quickly as they were looking for the two thieves. Susa entered the contest, while Matthew would just route for him. Finally, the day of the Matos Kalytos arrived.

"Wow! This place is awesome!" Matthew stated.  
"Yeah, it is pretty awesome. You wouldn't have thought a town like this would have something this cool." Susa replied.  
"Don't you have to be going now? It's almost time to start."  
"Heh, I guess you're right. Wish me luck." Susa said, as he left for the dome.

"Good luck!" Matthew shouted as his friend walked away. Meanwhile, he got a seat right up close.


End file.
